Like a Puzzle Put Back Together
by storyteller362
Summary: Nigel back from the GKND for good, Sector V reunites years later in person one afternoon to get caught up. They were put back like a puzzle with a missing piece. Mentions of 2x5 and 3x4. Please read and review! I'd love to know what you think.


**Story number 9 for the anniversary stories this year. I have two more stories left (and some side stories, such as my collection with grandfather) and then picking up with some other fandom stuff. Set in the same universe as In the Depths of the Mailroom and Getting Things to Work. Also if anyone reading is from London, I could really use your help in some future KND projects. Feel free to message me about the stories!**

**Hopefully you enjoy it!**

* * *

_Paris, France Late Spring 2018_

Abby Lincoln sat outside the café she had been visiting for the past year. A fresh pastry in front of her half eaten and half analyzed. She was trying to guess their recipe but no such luck. She was missing at least two ingredients trying to place it. Then shrugged eating the remains little by little waiting for her friends.

"What did that pastry do to you?" asked a voice behind her.

She turned her head and rolled her eyes as her bald English friend stood behind her. Nigel Uno shook his head before casually taking a seat. His dark red button-up shirt rolled to his elbows and glasses perched on his nose. It was nice seeing him here in the flesh versus being on the phone.

"It turned Abby into a confectionary scientist," she said nodding at him and looked around. "Where's Rachel? I thought we were all going to get caught up."

"I couldn't get her away from a Doctor Time Space set being filmed nearby. I knew she was into it but not enough to stalk a filming area with Sarah. A date couldn't keep her away, it's not like we're joined at the hip."

"Hey, you're a fan of that dumb James Bond show."

Nigel laughed and stole a piece of her torn up pastry and ate it quickly. It was true, he was very much into it. Although to stalk a film set was pretty crazy. There went the three of them bonding but she could always get caught up with Nigel.

Abby just sighed looking at the Eiffel Tower in the distance. She would be finishing her final year in Paris and move back to the states upon graduation. She would be back next year to visit her brother Marcus of course, but it wasn't like she lived there anymore. From the corner of her eye she could see the French Kids Next Door, including her nieces and nephews, fighting some guy using a baguette as a weapon. Around her almost everyone remained oblivious. Abby just had to play along with everyone else.

"So how are you Abby?"

"She's doing great," she said finally sitting down to talk with him. It had been a long time since they had done so.

Ever since the GKND recruited Nigel and everything went south from there. The organization had been corrupted and uncorrupted in the four years that Nigel had been away with him it was like he had disappeared to everyone else. When her friends were decommissioned, they went through a process where they remembered Nigel but no missions. The timeline had been rewritten to where they remember him moving away and lost touch over time.

Upon his return and decommissioning, Abby and Hoagie had been given his phone number to keep in touch with him. Then gradually and slowly reintroducing him to their friends. Nobody but her and Rachel had even seen him, just long phone calls or a video chat here and there.

"I will miss visiting you this easy," said Nigel after a minute. "Only about two hours on the Eurostar."

"Oh you know that I'll be back."

She finished her pastry and reached for her bag with her money in it to get another one.

"I'll get it, what would you want?" asked Nigel as Abby shook her head.

"Fine, a religieuse chocolate flavored," she said as Nigel repeated that so he could go inside and get two of them.

Shaking her head Abby kicked back and waited watching the busy streets of Paris. She would miss living here but at least she could always visit her brother. Sighing, she pulled her phone out of her bag to text Marcus if he needed anything while she was out.

That is until she heard her name being called behind her. Huh, maybe Rachel caught up after being kicked off the set. Turning she didn't see her blond friend. Instead, she saw the people she least expected. Hoagie Gilligan, Kuki Sanban, and Wallabee Beetles were all on the way to her table. Wally and Hoagie already bickering about something.

"I was going to pretend to surprise her," said Hoagie dismayed and put on a silly voice. "Hello ma'am could you point me to the bus station."

"Okay that voice is getting old," said Kuki as she threw her arms around her friend. "Abby I missed you!"

Abby hugged her back and pulled Hoagie and Wally into the hug. Her friends were back together and reunited as if she had never left. Her eyes widened as she remembered that Nigel was inside getting them some food. This would be the first time all of them would be together in roughly six years. Six years since they had seen him "move away."

"I miss you guys too," she said snapping back into reality as they parted. "I didn't know you were coming. What are you doing here?"

"Surprising you silly," said Kuki. "And I may want to go shopping with you too."

"Yea, I flew my plane here with everyone for the surprise," said Hoagie. "I didn't crash and kill anyone like you thought I would."

"Abby never said that you would crash and kill everyone. She said be safe."

With that Abby leaned close to him and kissed him throwing her arms around her boyfriend. Wally gagging behind him and Kuki nudged him as she left herself melt briefly in his arms. It was fun to pick on him sometimes but everyone knew that she loved her boyfriend just as much as he loved her. Finally, they broke apart and turned to Wally.

Her blond friend kicked up a chair and sat down in it quickly. "Come on, tell us about your new amazing culinary skills you'll bring back to America."

"I missed you too Wally."

"Okay no need to be sentimental you know that I missed you."

Laughing a little Abby rubbed his head as the other two pulled up chairs. The doors to the café opened and Nigel looked at the table confused holding two pastries in his hands. Hoagie saw him first, and he waved to him.

Kuki and Wally looked up and over at him. Wally's jaw dropping a little and Kuki's brown eyes wide. Apparently, they all remembered Nigel like they were supposed to. It had grown quiet between them as Nigel made his way over and sat down next to them. All eyes on him and his eyes on them.

They had not changed that much had they? Well, physically they all had grown taller and all but not that much else. Wally still had his bowl haircut that was once almost shaved into a mohawk. Kuki was the shortest in the group at five two. Hoagie in his light blue button down.

"Guys this is Nigel Uno," said Abby as everyone grew quiet.

"It's like our official crew is back together," said Hoagie.

"It's like we're all friends without knowing how we became friends," said Kuki.

"Feels like it Kuki," said Nigel as he smiled at her.

"Yea, we did the same play with me in fourth grade didn't you Nigel?" Kuki got up and twirled as her skirt fanned out around her. "It was West Side Story, I can't believe that we got away with doing that. Although I have a feeling it didn't end the way it was supposed to."

Wally was still looking over at him a slight stunned look on his face. "Didn't you save me from bullies on the first day of third grade? Man I remember really looking up to you after that Nigel. It was hard to watch you move away."

Nigel just nodded sympathetic. "I think it was hard for all of us Wally."

Abby was just a little amazed that everything was coming together this smoothly. It had been ten years since they had last seen him face to face. It had been technically around four years since Nigel had returned from the GKND and they had been talking for real.

"Hey," said Hoagie to his friend. "You look good since I last saw you." Abby raised her eyebrow at him. Was she wrong, and he had actually seen him since then? "What? We've been friends since kindergarten, you think I wouldn't see one of my best friends. This wasn't my first time flying my plane across the Atlantic. Anyway, how's your mom Nigel?"

"A little better she thinks it's nothing serious."

Then everyone turned to look at Abby as she took a bite into her sweets. Dang it, well at least everyone was here to hear the good news. "Well I'll have a full-time job after graduation. I closed the deal on Mr. Jelly's candy shop last week. Remember that 'evil' dentist? He finally broke down and sold his family business."

Yea, they would not remember him as Knightbrace but they would remember him from the candy store they used to go to. Mr. Jelly would work at a dentist office as an aid. Apparently the dental association gave him a break.

"I remember that place, I swear I had a ton of cavities," said Wally. "Awesome that you bought it. You'll still sell candy right?"

"I'm making it a bakery and candy store, so count on more cavities."

With that everyone at the table burst into laughter. Wally and Kuki sharing one dessert that they had brought out. Hoagie had come back with his own sweets and snacking on something. Nigel eating his dessert that he had bought. As sappy as it was, Abby was just glad to see all of her friends together once more. They all might go their own ways right now but they'll be all together at some point.

"Well, once I get my masters count on me being one of your first investors," said Kuki as she sighed dramatically. "Only three more years to go."

"Oh Kuki you'll be out soon enough. In the meantime, I have Henrietta as my first investor."

"Van Marizpan? I thought you stopped being friends?" said Hoagie.

"We never stopped being friends."

"But you've been in Paris, how…?" asked Nigel confused.

"Skype, phone calls, Henrietta is ironing out the fine details. It's in my name and she's my first investor. We even have some guy with lollipops in his beard doing some advertising. I think he calls himself sticky buns or something. How's is been in America without me?"

"I thought his name was Stickybeard," said Wally. "He shouted that when he nearly drove over my car with his boat."

"Sticky buns, Stickybeard what's the difference?"

With that they all cackled again before filling them in about what was going on around town. The area was changing from what they were telling her. Her former rival Valerie would be a teacher to replace Mr. Frybingle. Someone named Bartie Stork moved into the apartment next to Wally and Kuki's.

"And we're getting married!" said Kuki excited. "After graduation. Instead of a party for graduating we're getting married instead. My parents said that they would pay for it if I graduate first. I can't wait!"

With that she kissed Wally long deep and hard that caused a few people to stare before turning back to whatever they were doing. Wally looked breathless and pleased as a dazed look crossed his face. "Three years will be over fast Kooks."

Aww, as Abby nudged at Hoagie to say something to that. He didn't seem to catch the hint as he and Nigel were joking about something or another. Great, she thought, as Hoagie squeezed her hand underneath the table. Something in her warmed that they might be next and probably married sooner. They could take their time together.

Taking a long look she smiled more to herself. Everything had turned out just about perfect for everyone. College graduation was coming for her and Hoagie. Kuki would start grad school. Wally was talking excitedly about how great things were for them. Then Nigel was back in their lives promising to visit them all for Christmas.

It felt right like a puzzle piece fitting together.


End file.
